A Warm Place
by tobi-senpai
Summary: A girl by the name of Subaki lived a normal life;loving family and friends.Then one stormy summer day, it all changed. That one day took everything from her. Soon after, she finds herself being held captive by a group of thugs. Then, she realizes that she harbors a great power;both a blessing and a sin. With a miraculous escape,she's free. But she soon meets an even greater danger.


**Hey guys! My second story, whoo~! I hope you like it. OCxAkatsuki**

* * *

I woke up to the sun shining brightly. Putting my hands on my face, I inhaled the scent of bacon. Stretching out of my bed, I put on my fuzzy panda slippers, and headed down stairs. The scent cinnamon, maple syrup, and honey wafted through out the halls.

'Mmmmm, Mom's making french toast sticks. My favorite!' Licking my lips, I walked into the kitchen. My mother was working over the stove, and my father was reading the news paper at the table. My baby brother Isamu who I called Buddy was sitting in his high chair squealing and throwing cereal all over the floor. Hugging my mother from behind, I said good morning.

"Good morning Sweety." her voice was gentle. She handed me a plate of french toast sticks and some maple syrup.

"Arigato!" her smile was like a ray of sun shine. I set my plate and syrup down, and kissed my dad on the cheek.

"Morning Dad." he smiled and gave me a one-armed hug, and resumed reading the paper. Taking my seat, I patted my baby brother on the head.

"Morning to you too Buddy." he squealed with delight, and started banging his plastic red bowl on the high chair. I started eating, when my Mom parked up a conversation.

"Do you gave any plans for today Subaki?" she set a plate of bacon on the table, and sat down. I thought for a moment.

"...Yeah, I was planing on getting my hair cut today." my waist lenght, pitch black hair was getting to be a hand full. My Mother took a sip of her tea, and procceded on with the convo.

"OK, but do you know what kind of style you'd like it cut?" I nodded. A few styles came to mind.

"Well that's good. I hope that you'll be happy with your choice." she got up, and took Isamu out of his chair.

"looks like somebody needs a diaper change."she said in a baby voice, while I finished eating. After washing my dishes, I took the broom out so I could clean up the mess. After I that, I went to go take a shower. I made sure that I washed my hair all nice. I picked out a baggy shirt, baggy pants, and my black sandals. Before I headed out, I quickly brushed the tangles out of my hair. I grabbed the stash of money I had on my highest shelf, and headed to the hair cuttery.

-AT THE HAIR CUTTERY-

I was greeted by a nice women at the front desk.

"Hello there, how may I assist you today?" she asked kindly.

"um, i would like to get a hair cut, please." she nodded, and handed me a clip board.

"OK. Put you name in the next available space, and I'll call you when you next." I nodded. I filled out my name, and sat in one of the available chairs. After about 5 or so minutes passed, I heard my name called. The lady showed me into an empty seat, and told me my stylist will be with me shortly. Soon after, a young man displayed a smile as he neared me.

"Hello. My name is Masayoshi, and I'll be your stylist today." I smiled back.

"My, my, what beautiful long hair you have." he started running his fingers through it. A light pink blush crept over my cheeks.

"Thank you..." I said looking down.

"So what kind of cut are you looking for?"

"Well, I was planning on getting a lot off. Like a boy cut, not to long, and not to short." he nodded.

"OK, I see what you mean. Since you going to have a lot cut off, would you like to donate it?" I nodded.

"Alright. Lets start then." my breath caught as he began the first cut. I watched as I saw my hair slowly fall to the ground.

'Wow... I look like a guy, a really girly one at that..' I admired my hair in the mirror. It was exactly how I wanted it.

"If you're ready, I'll ring you up." Masayoshi said. I nodded and followed him to the counter.

"You get a 5% discount for the donation. I'm sure you've made alot of bald people happy." I nodded with another blush creeping up. I paid, and left to go do some shopping.

I was in a little boutique when I heard someone say my name. I turned around to see Emiko, Fumiko, and Takao.

"su...baki-san?" takao said, an eyebrow raised.

"Emiko? Fumiko? Takao? what are you guys doing here?" I almost dropped the necklace in my hand.

"I could ask you the same thing. You finally got the hair cut you wanted, eh?" Emiko said with a smirk. I nodded.

"I think it looks cute on you Baki-san!" Fumiko said in a hyperactive tone. Takao nodded.

"Thanks guys, glad you liked it." I felt my cheeks grow warm.

"So, what do you guys wanna do?" Fumiko chirped. We all shrugged in unison. She cupped her chin, and put on her thinking face. Me and Emiko giggled, because it was the funniest face yet.

"Oh! I know!" she beamed. "We could go the Dango Festival in the next town over. My aunt came over, and was talking about it. It seems really fun!" she bursted with excitement. Now it was Emiko's turn to be excited.

"OOH~~! A Dango Festival? Can we go? Pretty please~?Ple~ase!" she took my hands, and started bouncing up and down.

"S-sure, we can go. I'll need to let my parents know first. Takao-kun?"a small blush painted his cheeks.

"Eh, s-sure. It seems fun. Don't worry Subaki-san, I'll protect you from the bad guys." he winked, earning a blush in response. Emiko and fumiko seemed to pick up on what Takao was getting at.

"Yeah, we'll protect you to. With us being**_ ninjas_** and all." Emiko stated matter-o-factly.

"Hmmp. I'm not going to change my mind guys. Being a ninja is a dangerous living. I think I made the right choice by not attending the academy. You guys should be careful, I don't want to be attending any of your funerals any time soon." **(A/N:subaki is not a ninja, what a lame-o, right? -SPOILER ALTERT- she becomes a ninja in the distant future~ :D )**

"Don't get your hopes your too high," they all said in unison.

* * *

**So how did you like the first chapter? I'm going to be working hard on the second chapter, so stay tuned.**

***point to you* Hey, got some feed back, THEN RIGHT A REVIEW, please? Thanks so much guys~**

**Tobi out**

**-xoxo**


End file.
